


Distractions

by Aegontargaryen (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aegontargaryen





	Distractions

“PERSEUS JACKSON, WHY IS THE APARTMENT ON FIRE?”

“It’s not on fire! It’s just smoky!” Percy shouted over the smoke alarms to his girlfriend.

Annabeth came out of the bedroom in her pyjama shorts and cami and Percy was pretty sure he was in for it by the look on her face. They had bought the apartment a little bit after they turned eighteen and had been there for a year. Percy was topless in his pyjama pants and fanning the smoke detectors with the kitchen window opened. The pan he had been using to cook was now resting on the counter, revealing some burnt bacon. Once the smoke alarms quieted down and the smoke resided, Percy went to get rid of the burnt bacon only to see Annabeth had leaned against the counter with the pan in her hand.

“What in the world was going through your head that you burnt the bacon?” she asked smirking.

“I’m not a chef Wise Girl,” he defended himself.

“You're right. However, these are burnt and these,” Annabeth moved aside to reveal a plate of well done bacon and fluffy pancakes, “aren’t. Not even the pancakes.”

“Um, I uh, got a little distracted,” he said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

“Distracted? How did you get distracted?” Annabeth asked. She moved the plate aside and sat up on the counter.

“I noticed this,” he said.

Percy moved his hands and tilted his neck, revealing a medium sized purple mark on. Annabeth blushed and rubbed her hip, where she had a matching love bite. Percy blushed even harder than she did. Last nights events flooded to a lower part of his anatomy earning a little purr from Annabeth. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked a little bit as Annabeth entangled her hands back into his head in the familiar, yet slightly lighter, grip from last night He slipped his hands underneath her camisole. His left hand making small rubbing motions and the right one tracing the marking of last nights “activity.”

“That’s a good reason to be distracted,” Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled and gripped her hips with a little bit tighter, causing Annabeth to wrap her legs around his torso and moved her hands down to his belt buckle. “Whoa there Annabeth, not in the kitchen.”

She leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips and nipped at his lip before pulling away lightly. “Why not?”

“When did Wise Girl get kinky?” he growled.

“Like it?” she purred.

His response to that question took two hours.

Percy was breathing hard laying next to Annabeth on the kitchen floor listening to her little snores. Percy stood up and carried her to the bedroom and covered them with the blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth turned around smiled sweetly.

“That was probably the best distraction I’ve ever had,” she whispered.

“I should be distracted more often,” he said.


End file.
